demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Here We Go Again
Here We Go Again é o segundo álbum de estúdio gravado pela cantora norte-americana Demi Lovato, lançado em 21 de julho de 2009 através da editora discográfica Hollywood. As sessões de composição para o disco foram realizadas em janeiro de 2009 e duraram apenas duas semanas; suas gravações começaram em abril do mesmo ano. Lovato colaborou com compositores como John Mayer, Jon McLaughlin, John Fields, Toby Gad e Nick Jonas na produção dos temas, que possuem como base sonora o pop rock, além de algumas faixas com influência do synthpop e do R&B. A temática lírica gira em torno de temas como relacionamentos, estes vividos por sua intérprete. Segundo Lovato, Here We Go Again possui um estilo bem mais pessoal que seu antecessor, uma vez que nele não houve uma influência tão forte dos compositores convidados. Logo após seu lançamento, o álbum registrou uma recepção positiva tanto por parte da crítica quanto por parte do público. No agregador de resenhas Metacritic, Here We Go Again registrou uma média de aprovação de 65 pontos em 100, baseados em 6 avaliações recolhidas. Comercialmente, o álbum também se desempenhou de forma positiva. Nos Estados Unidos, ele estreou no 1º lugar da lista oficial dos discos mais vendidos, a Billboard 200, graças as vendas de 108 mil cópias em seus sete primeiros dias de comercialização. Sucesso semelhante foi registrado em alguns países no mercado internacional, como Argentina, Canadá, Grécia, Nova Zelândia e Brasil. Neste último, atingiu a 20ª posição da tabela publicada pela Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos (ABPD), o que algum tempo depois rendeu-lhe um disco de ouro, emitido pela excedência de um total de 30 mil cópias distribuídas. Para divulgar a obra, Lovato realizou uma turnê de verão nos Estados Unidos. Mais tarde, esteve em diversos programas de televisão britânicos e fez uma pequena excursão promocional na América Latina. Como parte dessa divulgação, foram lançados os singles "Here We Go Again" e "Remember December". O primeiro atingiu a posição de número 15 na tabela musical Billboard Hot 100, além de realizar aparições nas paradas do Canadá e da Nova Zelândia. O segundo teve como posição máxima o número 80 da UK Singles Chart. Como parte do reconhecimento do trabalho de Lovato, o álbum e a canção "Catch Me" foram indicados às categorias "Album – Pop" e "Love Song" durante os Teen Choice Awards de 2010. Antecedentes Lovato foi descoberta pelo Disney Channel durante uma audição livre em sua cidade natal, Dallas, no Texas, e fez sua estreia na microssérie As the Bell Rings em 2007. Ela posteriormente fez uma audição para um papel na série de televisão Jonas, mas não conseguiu o papel. Como alternativa, recebeu o papel principal no musical Camp Rock depois de cantar para os executivos do canal. No mesmo dia, ela fez um teste para um papel no seriado Sunny Entre Estrelas, que ela também conseguiu. Demi alistou os Jonas Brothers, companheiros de elenco em Camp Rock, para trabalhar em seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Don't Forget. A composição do álbum começou durante as filmagens do filme e continuou na turnê de primavera de 2008 da banda, Look Me in the Eyes. A artista queria se estabilizar como uma musicista com o disco, e não ser conhecida como "a garota de Camp Rock." Ela disse que seu objetivo era se divertir, e que abordaria temas mais maduros no seu segundo trabalho. O primeiro disco da cantora foi lançado em setembro de 2008 e estreou na segunda posição da tabela Billboard 200. Ela comentou a experiência, dizendo que "foi tipo, ok, você conseguiu. Você não está mais tendo sucesso porque fez um filme com os Jonas Brothers. As pessoas compraram suas músicas." Mais tarde, em fevereiro de 2009, a sitcom Sunny Entre Estrelas, estreou no canal da Disney. Don't Forget foi certificado ouro pela RIAA e gerou dois singles, "Get Back" e "La La Land". Antes do lançamento de Here We Go Again, Lovato declarou que ele teria "um som diferente" em relação ao seu seu álbum de estreia. Disse que, em contraste com as influências pop rock de Don't Forget, este teria mais "canções ao estilo de John Mayer" e que ela estava feliz por poder escrever com pessoas como ele. Dentre as inspirações musicais para o trabalho estão, além de Mayer, Jon McLaughlin e William Beckett. Lovato divulgou sua então nova música, "Here We Go Again" na Summer Tour 2009, iniciada dois dias antes do lançamento da música como single de avanço do disco. O título do disco foi anunciado pela artista no final de março de 2009, através de sua conta oficial no Twitter. Foi também divulgada através do Twitter a capa do álbum, em 5 de junho de 2009. A imagem foi fotografada por Sheryl Nields e os créditos do design vão para Gavin Taylor. Desenvolvimento Após o término das sessões de escrita feitas em janeiro de 2009, Lovato começou a gravar e a compor canções com o músico Jon McLaughlin e o vocalista da banda The Academy Is..., William Beckett, ambos compatriotas, em abril do mesmo ano, depois de terminar as filmagens da primeira temporada de Sunny Entre Estrelas, série original do Disney Channel, na qual interpretava a personagem principal. De acordo com a artista, o processo de composição foi finalizado em duas semanas, destacando que "basicamente eu dediquei meu tempo inteiro ao álbum". Ao contrário do Don't Forget, Lovato não trabalhou com os membros do trio Jonas Brothers em Here We Go Again, exceto pela participação de Nick Jonas na composição de "Stop the World". A cantora disse que queria ver como seria o seu som sem a participação deles: "Eles eram as únicas pessoas com quem já havia escrito. Quando compus com pessoas diferentes, quis seguir em frente com isto", disse a artista para o jornal Daily News. Ela acrescentou que seu álbum de estreia fora "muito Jonas" e que Here We Go Again é "um pouco mais do que está vindo do meu coração. É mais de mim". A maioria das faixas do disco foram produzidas por John Fields, que também trabalhou com Lovato em Don't Forget. Algumas outras canções foram produzidas por SuperSpy, Gary Clark, Andy Dodd e Adam Watts. "Catch Me" é a única música que Lovato compôs sozinha. Em uma entrevista para o periódico The New York Times, ela disse que a escreveu sozinha em seu quarto e que significa mais do que qualquer outro número do disco para si. Como a artista queria ter no trabalho "canções do tipo John Mayer", ela contatou o agente do cantor, com o objetivo de colaborar consigo no projeto, citando-o como uma das suas maiores influências musicais; Mayer aceitou o convite. Os dois escreveram três canções juntos: "World of Chances", "Love Is the Answer" e "Shut Up and Love Me". Lovato comentou que foi intimidante cooperar com o profissional, já que ela estava preocupada se este ia ou não gostar do seu conteúdo lírico. Das três, a primeira foi a única faixa a ser foi incluída na lista final do álbum. "World of Chances" foi inspirada pelas primeiras experiências amorosas vividas por Lovato. A cantora afirmou: "Eu me apaixonei e tive meu coração partido. Nunca havia me namorado antes, então foi interessante". A artista trabalhou com William Beckett na composição "For the Love of a Daughter". Não planejando escrever nenhuma pessoal, uma longa conversa entre Lovato e Beckett resultou na citada anteriormente, que é sobre o relacionamento entre a cantora e seu pai biológico, que deixou a família quando ela tinha dez anos de idade. Demi justificou o fato de não ter lançado a canção antes dizendo que "quando eu estava no Disney Channel, não queria que os responsáveis tivessem de explicar a profundidade da letra para as crianças". A faixa foi incluída no sucessor de Here We Go Again, Unbroken, após ela deixar o canal infanto-juvenil. Além da incluída em Unbroken, outras músicas "emocionais" foram retiradas do álbum. Em 2011, uma prévia de 16 segundos de "Shut Up and Love Me" foi publicada na internet, e, no ano seguinte, a edição final desta e a versão original de "For the Love of a Daughter" vazaram. Composição Here We Go Again explora um som mais maduro do que Don't Forget, com Lovato descrevendo o projeto como "mais descontraído e maduro" e com uma "borda emotiva". As letras são mais pessoais do que as do seu álbum de estreia, no qual a maioria das faixas foram inspiradas por suas experiências amorosas e mágoas. A cantora afirmou que o disco não possui um tema específico, já que ela queria que as composições "fossem mais maduras" e mais suas. Musicalmente, Here We Go Again deriva principalmente dos gêneros do pop rock e do power pop, além de conter influências do teen-pop. O disco inicia com sua faixa-título; a letra da canção mostra Lovato em uma relação com um rapaz indeciso, cantando que algo sobre si é viciante. "Solo", segunda faixa, foi co-escrita por Lovato e produzida por John Fields. Seu tema é o de respeitar a si mesmo. "U Got Nothing on Me" possui influências do glam metal dos anos 80. "Falling Over Me" foi composta por Lovato e Jon McLaughlin, com os créditos de produção atribuídos a Fields. Sua poesia mostra Lovato rezando para seu amado notar seu afeto. Margaret Wappler, do Los Angeles Times, avaliou os vocais da artista na faixa, dizendo que eles se equilibram entre delicadeza e força. Na quinta música, "Quiet", a cantora anseia por um avanço de diálogo em um relacionamento estranho. "Catch Me" é uma balada acústica com uma produção despojada, escrita por Lovato somente. Trata do medo de "baixar a guarda" em um envolvimento pessoal e se decepcionar. A sétima faixa, "Every Time You Lie", possui inspirações de jazz e uma "energia dos anos 70". "Got Dynamite" foi escrita por Gary Clark, E. Kidd Bogart, e Victoria Horn. A canção apresenta uso de sintetizadores e tem características do gênero pop punk. A canção usa "metáforas violentas" no convite à um garoto para "quebrar as defesas" de Lovato, com versos como "Faça o login e venha me hackear" e "Chute as minhas defesas sem medo". O tema foi bem recebido pelos críticos. A nona faixa, "Stop the World", foi co-escrita por Lovato e Nick Jonas e é a respeito se apaixonar por alguém, porém "as pessoas não querem ver vocês juntos". A música inclui ainda uma referência ao casal de criminosos Bonnie and Clyde: "Como Bonnie e Clyde, vamos encontrar uma saída." Demi escreveu a décima faixa do álbum, "World of Chances", com John Mayer. Allison Stewart, crítico do The Washington Post, disse que a balada mostra o "grão duro" da voz da jovem. "Remember December" afasta-se do som pop rock da cantora, para o power pop e o synthpop com "uma pitada de electro". A cantora falou que ela possui "um som diferente de um monte de canções minhas. Me identifiquei mais consigo do que com outras faixas, me divirto muito consigo. ... Eu estava muito ansiosa quando a ouvi pela primeira vez, porque é o epítome de onde eu quero ir no futuro". Na canção, a artista se lembra de um romance de inverno e fala dos bons momentos passados no início da relação. "Everything You're Not" foi co-escrita por Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins e Lovato. A sua letra é sobre respeito. A primeira faixa bônus de Here We Go Again, "Gift of a Friend", foi escrita e produzida por Adam Watts e Andy Dodd. Seu assunto é o de não ser capaz de "perseguir nossas aspirações ou lidar com decepções sem um amigo". A segunda canção extra, "So Far, So Great", foi escrita e produzida por Aris Archontis, Jeannie Lurie e Chen Neeman. A canção de power pop é sobre seguir seus sonhos. Recepção Recepção Crítica A recepção da crítica para o álbum foi positiva: o portal Metacritic, que estabelece uma pontuação de zero até cem a partir de comentários recolhidos, calculou uma média de 65, o que indicaria "resenhas geralmente favoráveis". Stephen Thomas Erlewine, do Allmusic, disse que o álbum não é tão divertido quanto o anterior da cantora, Don't Forget, mas elogiou "Here We Go Again", "Solo", "Remember December" e "So Far, So Great" como pontos altos, por "combinarem idealmente com a energia e espírito adolescente de Lovato, enquanto permanecem as qualidades mais apeladoras dela". Na revista Billboard, Kerri Mason elogiou o disco por não contar com excesso de produção, comparado com os outros artistas do Disney Channel, e chamou a artista de "um talento natural que pode realmente ir embora antes de crescer demais para a Disney". Jeff Miers, redator do The Buffalo News, disse que uma das características que fazem Here We Go Again atraente é o fato de que a artista pode cantar — comparando-a com outras cantoras da Disney — e a falta da edição de seu vocal em estúdio. Ainda segundo ele, Demi oferece o que o público jovem deseja, teen-pop. Cody Miller, do PopMatters, escreveu em sua resenha que Lovato desejaria ser como Kelly Clarkson, comparando a faixa-título do álbum com "Since U Been Gone" e o título de "Remember December" com o do álbum My December. Simon Vozick-Levinson, da Entertainment Weekly, escreveu que "a maioria das faixas são padrão do pop rock, controladas por Lovato com absoluta competência" e aprovou as canções mais voltadas para o rock, como "Got Dynamite", dizendo que elas sugerem "uma direção em que ela deve se estabelecer nos anos que estão para chegar". Margaret Wappler escreveu no Los Angeles Times que "na maior parte do álbum, Lovato conduz um brilhante e triste papel de menina ingênua usando saltos altos, que não tem medo de se expor, principalmente depois de um bom choro", chamando o trabalho de "consistente". Na versão canadense do Metro News, Bryan Borzykowsky comentou que Here We Go Again é "exatamente o que você esperaria de uma queridinha da Disney — é vibrante, contagiante e voltado para garotas de quatorze anos de idade"; ele concluiu relatando que "este não é um disco ruim. É cheio de ritmos grudentos de rock e a voz de Lovato é forte. Ela tem um futuro brilhante, assim que se livrar das algemas do Mickey". O crítico Caryn Ganz, da Rolling Stone, escreveu que a faixa de soul "Every Time You Lie" lhe lembrava a cantora galesa Duffy. Na página britânica Trash Lounge, Shaun Kitchener disse que o álbum o fez sentir "como se Lovato tivesse pulado do bote da Disney para dentro do mar da genialidade musical, mas ainda tivesse ficado presa por uma corda de segurança pelo medo de se afogar". Kitchener chamou "Catch Me" de "maravilhosa", dizendo que Demi "merece ser reconhecida por essa faixa, e não apenas pelos vocais — ela é a única compositora creditada por essa canção também", mas descreveu "Falling Over Me" como "realmente entediante". Ele finalizou sua resenha notando que "ela ainda não alcançou a perfeição, mas esse é, ao menos, o melhor álbum já lançado por uma nova revelação da Disney. Não diga à Miley". No Washington Post, Allison Stewart chamou o disco de "inteligente, animado e trabalhado", afirmando que Demi está "distante e perfeita", e que faixas como "Every Time You Lie" e "World of Chances" são "sinais que apontam para um carreira bem mais interessante". Em dezembro de 2009, a página musical Allmusic classificou Here We Go Again como um dos melhores álbuns de música pop do ano. Em 2010, o álbum foi indicado na categoria "Album – Pop" na premiação Teen Choice Awards, além de uma de suas faixas, "Catch Me", receber uma indicação para "Love Song". Performance Comercial Here We Go Again fez a sua estreia nas tabelas musicais através da Billboard 200 no número um da edição de 8 de agosto de 2009 com 108 mil cópias vendidas, de acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan. Até novembro de 2012, havia vendido 479 mil cópias no país. O disco debutou na quinta posição da Canadian Albums Chart. No final de agosto, entrou nos décimo e quadragésimo lugares das paradas australiana e neozelandesa publicadas pelas Australian Recording Industry Association e Recording Industry Association of New Zealand, respectivamente. O projeto alcançou a 25ª colocação da classificação da Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas, enquanto esteve na 35ª da empresa Productores de Musica de España. Na sua primeira semana na Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana, chegou ao chegou no 96° valor da sua compilação. No final de 2009, foi divulgado como o 109° trabalho musical mais vendido do ano nos Estados Unidos. Em 2010, teve pico de número cinco na Grécia pela Federação Internacional da Indústria Fonográfica, de 141 no Japão pela lista Oricon e de 199 no Reino Unido pela UK Albums Chart. A sua edição especial concebeu a vigésima situação da CD - TOP 20 Semanal da Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos, que certificou Here We Go Again como disco de ouro. Essa mesma edição estreou como o quinto DVD mais vendido da semana no Brasil, e, mais tarde, alcançou a primeira posição. Em 2011, na região belga de Flandres, o álbum desempenhou-se no 88° posto da tabela Ultratop. Divulgação Em 17 de julho de 2009, Demi Lovato fez uma participação no The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien, onde apresentou a faixa-título do álbum. A Rádio Disney fez a estreia mundial de Here We Go Again no dia seguinte, durante o programa Planet Premiere, no qual Lovato foi entrevistada por Ernest "Ernie D" Martinez. O álbum foi reexecutado completamente na estação de rádio no dia consecutivo e liberado para transmissão na página da companhia de 18 a 24 de julho de 2009. Em 23 de julho, a cantora interpretou novamente "Here We Go Again", juntamente com "Catch Me" no Good Morning America, concertando mais tarde somente a primeira canção mencionada no Late Night with Jimmy Fallon e no The View na mesma data. Para divulgar o lançamento britânico do disco, a artista apareceu no BBC Switch e entrou na sua conta do Habbo Hotel para falar com seus fãs locais em janeiro de 2010. Ela mais tarde fez uma apresentação de "Remember December" no The Alan Titchmarsh Show em 29 de janeiro de 2010. A jovem também foi entrevistada em vários programas de televisão britânicos, entre eles Blue Peter, Daily Fix Chart Show, Live from Studio Five, Freshly Squeezed e T4. Para promover o antecessor Don't Forget e Here We Go Again, Demi embarcou na Summer Tour 2009, que iniciou em 21 de junho de 2009 em Hartford, Connecticut. A turnê conteve faixas dos dois álbuns em seu repertório; do Here We Go Again estavam contidas músicas como "Remember December", "Stop the World" e "U Got Nothing on Me". O cantor norte-americano David Archuleta abriu os eventos, porém em datas selecionadas Jordan Pruitt e KSM ficaram em seu lugar. A participação de Archuleta havia sido confirmada por Lovato através do Myspace. Os ingressos da excursão musical foram liberados para venda em 25 de abril de 2009, porém antes uma pré-venda foi feita no fã-clube oficial da artista. A turnê foi produzida pela AEG Live e patrocinada pela AT&T e pela Choice Hotels. Em 2010, a cantora realizou uma pequena digressão na América Latina, a South American Tour 2010, também apresentando faixas dos dois trabalhos. A artista também apresentou faixas dos dois álbuns e do sucessor Unbroken durante a prévia da turnê em promoção do citado, nomeada de An Evening with Demi Lovato, em Los Angeles e Nova York. Singles * A faixa-título Here We Go Again foi lançada como single principal do álbum em 23 de junho de 2009 via download digital. A música estreou no número 59 no Billboard Hot 100 e conseguiu atingir o pico no número 15, tornando-se o single solo mais alto de Lovato na época. Em outros lugares, a música alcançou o número 68 no Canadian Hot 100 e 38 na Nova Zelândia. A recepção crítica da música foi geralmente positiva, com os críticos a comparando com Kelly Clarkson. O vídeo musical de acompanhamento da música foi dirigido por Brendan Malloy e Tim Wheeler. A música vendeu mais de 820.000 cópias e foi certificada Ouro nos Estados Unidos. * Remember December foi lançada em 18 de janeiro de 2010 apenas na Europa. A música foi a segunda e final do álbum a ser lançada internacionalmente. A música não teve um bom desempenho nas paradas, mas apenas conseguiu atingir o número 80 no UK Singles Chart. A canção recebeu críticas positivas de críticos, que louvaram seu gancho e coro. O vídeo de musical para "Remember December" foi dirigido por Tim Wheeler e apresenta aparições convidadas das co-estrelas femininas de Lovato em Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Em vez de ter um interesse amoroso no vídeo, Lovato escolheu dar-lhe um tema de capacitação das meninas, dizendo que se trata de "ser feroz" e "assumir o controle como uma menina". COVER - HereWeGoAgain-SINGLE.jpg|Here We Go Again RememberdecemberCD.jpg|Remember December Faixas Here We Go Again possui doze faixas em sua edição padrão, além de duas faixas bônus: "Gift of a Friend", da trilha sonora do filme Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdiso, e "So Far, So Great", da trilha sonora de Sunny Entre Estrelas. Uma edição especial do disco foi lançada apenas no Brasil e na Colômbia. No primeiro país mencionado, foi liberada em 18 de maio de 2010. Esta versão contém o CD e um DVD com uma apresentação de Lovato na Wembley Arena de Londres. Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:Here We Go Again Categoria:Álbuns